


第99天，初夜的仪式（二）

by mahaidhe



Series: 第99天，初夜的仪式 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaidhe/pseuds/mahaidhe





	第99天，初夜的仪式（二）

#P站id=3061987#

#作者統真，请给作者收藏并打分。禁转出LOFTER。#

#99日目基本是第三人称，少数第一人称。因为工作很忙心情又很差搞得很潦草水平稀烂注意#

#译：不会润色数次丢档伤心欲绝的剪刀君#

 

第二天罗睁开眼睛的时候，旁边山治的身影已经消失了。这是预测范围内的事情，所以罗并不会觉得焦虑。  
　向着餐厅走去，果然不出所料，厨房柜台中那个消瘦的身躯忙碌地劳动着。在他的两边是乌索普和乔巴，这两个人都很清楚山治现在的体力比起从前已经极端地削减了，应该是为了减轻他的负担所以来帮忙的样子。昨晚宴会后的收拾工作，确实也好像是音乐家来做的。  
　即使如此，山治在桑尼号中也真的劳动了相当多的分量。  
　平安无事地吃完早饭之后马上就开始收拾，收拾完之后又开始扫除男生寝室。因为状况太凄惨了狠狠地骂了男人们一顿，然后全部整理好之后，抱着从屋子里到处都收拾出来的脏东西开始洗衣服大会。连那个也做完了之后太阳已经高照了，他又马不停蹄地开始准备午饭。简直就像是就为了干活儿才回来一样，对这一连串工作用不远不近的距离地照看着的罗这样想。  
　不过他很好地保存了体力这点应该夸奖。在自己船上是不会交给他这样的工作量的，因为觉得他没有这么多体力。夏奇他们好几次这样指出来过说自己说不定是稍微过保护了。才没那种事，每次被他们说了，自己就这样用一句话否认。  
　但是，现在的山治能维持从开始到现在的行动，也有由于回到很久没见的桑尼号而浮上兴奋感的缘故。人类在心情高涨的时候一时之间能够逞强，很难感到疲劳或者痛苦。所以即使现在山治能用完全没事的表情在行动着，之后疲劳感突然压上来的可能性也相当大。所以，马虎的乐观主义是绝对禁止的。  
　山治真的相当开心地劳动着。很久没有为了同伴们做些事了，很开心吧。  
　——虽然，山治自己并没有至今为止「好久不见」这种意识才对。  
　每隔3天就会重置的记忆。每次到了72小时之后，山治就会又回到在桑尼号醒来的时刻，然后罗在山治心中就又会变回「2年前只见过一面的男人」。即使读完笔记，知道罗是「对山治抱着好意，所以才庇护了他的男人」，山治也不可能记得和罗一同度过的时间和感情。  
　尽管如此，现在山治比起最开始的时候，已经能够用相当融洽亲密的态度和罗相处了。这应该是对罗的担心或者是因为感谢所以在「努力」吧。乍一看虽然像是两人之间的距离缩短了一样，但其实在山治的心中应该是什么都没有改变才对。因为他对罗的感情根本不可能储存下来的缘故。  
　这三个月内无数次地，罗用这个事实说服着自己。不然的话说不定即使用强迫的手段也要夺取他吧。这对罗来说，是极端简单的事情。比如说把笔记本拿走，对山治说让我们一起创造崭新的记忆吧就好了。比如说他们其实是恋人之类的。或者是把情妇这种说法深深印在山治的脑海里这种方法是最容易做到的也不一定。即使像这样强迫地抱了他，72小时之后罗犯的罪也会消失。至少，在被害者的山治脑海中彻底消失得一干二净。  
　然后罗的罪行一定，不会被山治记录下来才对。  
　正因为知道山治是这样的人，所以他才不能这样做。在这理性还能起作用的时候。  
　目光一直追逐着山治劳动着的身姿，罗轻轻地叹息。  
　把这无计可施的局面打破的计策，并不是不想去思考。但是只有这个难题，罗觉得自己一筹莫展。

　那天的饭后点心是甜甜圈。像是和午饭已经吃了很多毫无关联一样，炸出来的像小山一样高的甜甜圈转眼间就消失了。这艘船上的人们真的好能吃啊，这样抱着一半佩服的心境看着的罗对甜食是敬而远之。在自己船上本来就没有这种习惯，本身也不是很喜欢吃甜甜圈。山治也是知道这个所以才做了罗不喜欢的菜单。  
　因为觉得山治总会回来的就在餐厅等着的时候，精神满满地推开门进来的却是这艘船的船长。伸长的一只手里抱着大量的甜甜圈，罗觉察到他大概是为了说什么话而来的。  
「特拉男你不吃吗？明明超好吃的说。」  
　明明问别人要不要吃，却完全没有把手里拿着的份递出来的意思呢，真是像这家伙的作风。嘛，要是他把直接就这么抱在怀里的食物分给我吃反而会让人觉得困扰就是了。  
「完全不饿。不如说你们全员的消化器官构造好奇怪啊。」  
「是吗？」  
　路飞脸上的表情好像同意一样点着头，但是大概他肯定一点儿都没听进去。就知道他是这种男人，所以罗也不会责备他，就当做没听到了。  
「有什么事？」  
　单刀直入地这样问，早就把第三个甜甜圈塞进鼓鼓的脸颊里的路飞说。  
「想跟你说山治的事情、」  
　有事要讨论的样子，罗点头催促着。  
「那家伙是个笨蛋，所以马上就会为了谁而受伤啦。即使为了帮谁自己死掉了，他也会想说救到了想救的人所以不要哭吧。因为他就是个傻瓜嘛。」  
　被笨蛋说是笨蛋这不是完蛋了吗。虽然这样想着，但罗并没说出口。  
「被打到头的时候他也是在保护娜美。娜美倒是没察觉到，所以她还不知道这事啦。在旁边的索隆都看到了。他就说那家伙是个傻瓜啊。我也是这么想的。山治的这种地方，我才不喜欢呢。」  
　从以前就是。  
　伟大航路的某个岛上，他也曾经为了庇护船长和航海士折断过背骨，山治自己这么说过。他还说，在那之后路飞发了超大的火。  
「但是，我很喜欢山治，超级喜欢的。所以特拉男，你可千万别让山治死了啊。要是山治死了的话我就把你狠狠打飞哦。」  
　不知道啥时候把手里的甜甜圈全吃完了的这个男人，用强有力的眼神像是瞪着罗一样，说了这样的话。  
「……你一直都在说不讲理的话呢。」  
「才不是不讲理。别让他死了啊。」  
　就好像觉得从自己口中说出的话全都能理所当然地实现一样的这个男人，确实天生就有着成为一方霸主的资格也不一定。  
「不会让他死的。」  
　就算你不说我也打算这样做的。在得到山治的时候开始，就根本没有让他死的打算。必须得到他的生存和笑容才行，在自己的身边。  
「那好！……还有，山治是我的同伴哟！即使在你船上的时候，也还是我的伙伴！！」  
「知道。」  
　罗用觉得很无趣的声音这样回答，相对地路飞很开心地笑了。  
　如果路飞说的不是「我的同伴」而是「我的东西」的话，罗就算意气用事也不会点头的吧。他有自己出乎意料地倔强、也不喜欢麻烦事儿的自觉，能用平安无事的说话方式就最好了。罗在内心的角落里偷偷地想。  
　假设知道自己直到最后也完全没有交还山治的打算，这个男人还能够像这样笑出来吗。罗只有一瞬间，想着这样残酷的事情。  
　没有还给你的打算，与其这样说，不如说对于那样的未来根本没有设想过，因为他脑子里的损伤已经治不好了。曾经像战神一样在战场上起舞的这个男人现在就这样不能战斗，记忆也不知多少次到了72小时就会重置，只能在罗的守护下在罗的身边生存了。除了那种未来，罗根本没有设想过。奇迹会发生什么的，那种可能性连一点都没想过。  
　但是，万一——万一，那个「奇迹」发生了的话。  
　那种事。  
　……想都不敢去想。

　从小窗里看向甲板，似乎正在分派追加的甜甜圈的山治和剑士在说着什么，虽然脸上摆着烦死了的表情但是明显像是在高兴地笑着。难道是因为同年的缘故吗，山治对那个男人会特别地注意。这种事在把山治带回自己船上之前，刚给他做完头部手术之后就这样想过了。  
　被山治视线注视着的期间一直端着一张气鼓鼓的脸的索隆，在那消瘦的身躯离开的同时，稍微露出了很寂寞一样的笑。

　3天这么短短的时间，一晃眼就过去了。  
　在夕阳把草坪染成橘子色的甲板上，山治整理了一下衣着，背起了一个小背包。从养育自己的地方离巢之时，他就只带着这一样东西，之前他曾经对罗讲过这件事。那大概是从今天开始50天前左右吧。  
　那个记忆，在山治的心中，也并没有留下痕迹。  
　为了上这艘船来才准备的西装和山治喜欢用的料理用具，这些重要的东西山治都留下了。大概是包含着向同伴传达总有一天要回来的信息吧。就像在肯定路飞说的话一样，山治即使在自己船上的时候也是这艘船的船员和伙伴，这种事罗知道得一清二楚，并不想扭曲这个事实。他想要的，一直都不是这种东西。  
　在罗船上的时候，山治基本不怎么穿西装。罗一直在想，这就好像是把「黑足的山治」封印在这艘船上了一样。  
「那，我出门了。」  
　对目送他们出发的伙伴们，山治这样说。你们可别感冒了哦，还有要是让Lady们感冒了就杀了你们，大概补充了这种完全不讲理的话。干嘛啊开啥玩笑啊！这样回答的乌索普和乔巴笑着，用快要哭出来的表情。即使这样，也没有让山治看见他们的眼泪。  
　用眼角余光看着他们的罗站在稍远处等待着。不知怎么的，他在避开直面这样的光景。  
　沙沙。这样踩着草坪接近他的是索隆。罗飞快地把视线移向那边。特意接近是为了想说些什么吧，就像罗预想的一样，单眼的剑士张开口之后又闭上。像这样犹豫的表情只有一瞬间能看到，之后他就再次动起了嘴唇，一边用他只有一只的单眼强有力地紧盯着罗。  
「让那个蠢货死了的话就斩了你。」  
　用平淡的语气只说了这样的话就好像满足了一样，索隆马上就离开了，根本没听这边的回答。简直像是他的船长还是别的什么一样，真是个我行我素的男人啊。  
「医生还真是个麻烦的工作吶……」  
　罗用不想让别人听到的声音嘟囔着，说出了几乎和船长一样意思的话的这个男人，在这句话里注入了什么样的感情呢，罗不是不知道。只是稍微在逃避而已，从自己犯下的罪和眼前的光景中逃避而出。  
　山治全身全灵地爱着这艘船里的人们，同时也全身全灵地被他们爱着的事情。  
　罗知道这样的事情，比疼痛还强烈地知道着。

TBC

 

残忍地丢了好几次档累感不爱_(:з」∠)_医生的脑洞还是这——————————么大咧。要想富少生孩子多种树啊医生（好像哪里不对）

默默拿出了装满鸡血的针筒……


End file.
